His Star
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Steve is given a special assignment by the Governor, one that he really didn't want. But, by the time it's over, his life will never be the same. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut)
1. First Impressions

Steve really didn't want to. He had always hated this type of assignment. He was the head of 5-0, for fuck's sake, not a freaking babysitter. But when the Governor calls and tells him that he needed to go and protect someone, he has to comply. After all, the man has the power to shut down 5-0 if he wants to.

The Governor had called him early that week and said that a celebrity was coming to Hawaii and that she needed protection. This was the daughter of a close friend of his wife so there was no way in hell Steve could get out of it. And he tried, God knows he tried.

The next few days were spent assessing threats, talking to her agent to get her schedule and making sure he had escape routes from every place she was going to be in. She arrived on the third day, surrounded by paparazzi and two of her own bodyguards. "If she already has protection, what am I doing here?", he thought when he saw them.

He didn't approach them in the airport, he wanted to see how aware of threats her men were. Instead, he followed them to her hotel. They were none the wiser. Steve knew then that he had his work cut out for him. He parked his truck on the hotel parking lot and made his way inside. He was going to have a talk with those bodyguards and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Steve identified himself to the man standing outside of her suite. The man let him in, mumbling something under his breath that Steve couldn't quite get. He decided to ignore him and walked in, moving towards the open space that worked as a living room. That's when he first met her.

\- "Hi. You must be Commander McGarrett. I'm Eliza." – She said, reaching her hand out to shake his.

\- "Nice meeting you, Miss Eliza."

\- "Please, just Eliza. I understand you're here to take care of my security while I'm on the island?"

\- "That's right."

\- "Well, Mr. Denning says you're the best, so I trust you completely."

\- "Thank you. I'll do my best to keep you from harm. Now, I'm gonna need to talk to your security guys. I've been following you since the airport and I saw that there were no maneuvers to try and lose me, which means that they didn't even realized I was tailing you."

\- "Oh. I'll call them over right now. Please, you're in charge. Just do whatever you feel like it's best to keep me safe. Like I said, I trust you." – She picked her phone from the table, sending a text and soon enough, both of her so-called bodyguards were in the room.

Steve took them out to the hallway, so Eliza couldn't hear them, and laid down the law. They were to do exactly as they were told and follow his instructions to the letter. The last thing he wanted, or needed for that matter, was for something to happen to her while under his protection. Once that was done and he had given his orders, he went back inside, leaving the men to carry out his orders.

When he went back inside, he took a moment before walking back into the living room to talk to Eliza. He needed to gather his thoughts about everything, as well as figure out what his next move would be. He knew he needed to go over some security measures with her but he didn't know how she was going to react to them.

At first look, she seemed nice and approachable. She had a beautiful smile, he had to admit, and even more beautiful eyes. She was soft-spoken and he could tell she was humble, not letting fame get to her head. She could easily be like so many other celebrities that didn't care about anyone else other than themselves and how they look at all times.

Eliza however, he could tell, wasn't like that. She was caring and kind. She had given the rest of the day to her crew, so they could settle in in their rooms and get some rest before the next day. And now there she was, sitting on the floor, her back to the couch, wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was barefoot.

Steve smiled at the sight. He had some experience with celebrities and none had made such a positive impact, as Eliza was making, in the first few hours of meeting them. Steve shook his head, refocusing on the matter at hand, and cleared his throat, to let her know he was in the room.

Eliza looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him. It was clear she wasn't expecting him to be back so soon, but she didn't make him feel any less welcomed.

\- "Back so soon, Commander?" – She asked him, a smile on her lips.

\- "Yes. I hope I'm not interrupting. I just need to go over some things with you, if that's okay."

\- "I was just idling. We can talk." – And with that, Steve spent the next hour going over her schedule and making sure she knew what to do if something happened, as well as to what to do to prevent something from happening.

Once that was over, Steve excused himself and called Danny to have him check on some security threats, as well as to give a background check on both of the bodyguards. For some reason, Steve didn't trust them and if he couldn't trust them, then he didn't want either of them anywhere near Eliza.

Steve walked back inside and heard a knock on the door. Looking back at Eliza, she told him that she had called for room service. He made his way to the door and, after double checking the trolley and tipping the waiter, rolled Eliza's dinner to the living room.

She thanked him, stroking his arm, before picking up a plate and serving him. It didn't matter how much he protested, she wasn't backing down. Next thing he knows and they're both sitting at the table, enjoying dinner and getting to know each other a little bit more.

"This is either going to go great or terribly wrong.", he thought as he took another bite from his dinner.


	2. Leap Of Faith

The days seemed to fly by. What Steve had thought were going to be the worst three weeks of his life, ended up being quite nice. He got to know Eliza better and she was everything he thought she was at the beginning, and so much more.

He never thought he would feel so at ease with someone like her, but the truth was that Eliza made things easy. He was enjoying the time he was spending with her. And he knew she was enjoying it as well. But everything that is good comes to an end and they were down to her last three days on the island.

The day had been a world wind. Interviews, press events, surprise appearances, autograph signings, it was non-stop all day. By the time they got back to her hotel room, almost everyone was exhausted. Steve saw how Eliza still had a lot of pent up energy, which made him chuckle. He knew that she was running on adrenaline from the day she had and that when it would crash, she was going to be out within seconds.

Eliza told everyone to leave and get some well-deserved rest, leaving her alone with Steve. Steve always stayed with her, keeping watch from the living room, not wanting to risk her safety in case one of the bodyguards fell asleep. He looked at her and made his way to the couch for what had become their nightly routine.

Every night, before she went to sleep, he would ask her a number of questions about her day and about the people she had met throughout the day. At first, she wasn't very good at picking up the details he was clearly used to, but, as time went by, she became better and soon he had to start to make the questions harder.

Eliza was sitting across from him on the couch, her legs crossed in front of her, facing him. Steve was leaning against the couch, supporting his weight with his right arm, looking straight at her, sitting on the other side. He started questioning her and that lasted what felt like all night, when in reality it had pass just a couple of hours. He had to admit, he had fun seeing her scrunch her nose, while thinking about the answer to his questions. They always ended the night laughing about some stupid thing.

They had just finish and had said their goodnights, when Eliza stood up from the couch. But, after two hours of having her legs crossed, when she got to her feet, her legs gave out from under her, making her fall backwards and in Steve's lap. It only took a moment for Steve to catch her and pull her close to his chest.

Eliza looked up, her face slightly red in embarrassment, before apologizing. Steve felt his heart quicken as he looked down at her and saw just how close they were. If he spoke, he was sure their lips would touch. Neither of them moved, neither of them wanted to.

That's when Eliza took a leap of faith. Moving up towards him, she closed the small gap between them, kissing him passionately. Steve was caught off guard but it didn't take him long before he kissed her back, his hands pulling her even closer to him. He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted her. All of her.

Eliza must've felt the same way, because halfway through the kiss, she moved in his arms and sat on his lap, straddling him, their lips never breaking apart. Steve placed his left hand on her hip and his right grabbed her neck, pulling her to him.

Eventually, they had to break apart, needing to catch their breath. Eliza looked down at him and smiled when she saw the smile on his lips. Steve pulled her close again and kissed her. He felt her starting to grind herself on him, which made him groan involuntarily. She smiled into the kiss when she heard him and started grinding harder against him.

Steve grabbed a handful of hair and pulled carefully not to hurt her, but just hard enough to pull her away from him, giving him access to her neck. He started kissing her neck, jaw line and earlobes, hearing her moan softly and feeling her move faster against him.

He knew she could feel how hard he was and how harder he was getting the more she grinded against him. Taking his left hand from her hip, that until that point had been helping her move, he slid it under her and found her mount. She was drenched and that made his cock twitch.

Rubbing her mount in small circles, he felt her squirm on his lap, moaning his name. The faster he rubbed, the more she moaned and the louder she would get. Not wanting to alert the bodyguard stationed outside her room, he placed his right hand over her mouth. He knew it was killing her not being able to scream in pleasure simply by the way she had gotten even more wet by it.

Suddenly, he felt her shake and heard her scream his name, slightly muffled by his hand. Taking his hands from their previous places, he saw the smile of pleasure she had on her lips as she climbed out of his lap and kneeled in front of him. Steve wasn't sure if he should let her do it but she didn't give him much of a choice.

Undoing his cargo pants, she pulled his cock out and started stroking it, slowly at first. He could feel the pleasure rising and he let out a deep groan, which made her pick up the pace slightly. She told him to lean back and close his eyes and he happily obliged.

He didn't know what to think when he all of a sudden felt the warmth of her mouth encasing his cock and moving up and down. "Fuck, that feels good.", he thought, his hand instinctively reaching for her hair and grabbing it to help her move. He was groaning in pleasure and he knew that if she didn't stop, their night was going to end a lot sooner than they both wanted.

Pulling her back from his cock, he leaned down and kissed her, placing her on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he grabbed her legs and picked her up. Moving towards the bedroom, Steve closed the door as soon as they were inside.

He placed her back down, undressed her and laid her on the bed, stopping in his tracks to gaze at her naked body under him. Stripping down himself, he laid back on top of her and kissed her. He felt her open the drawer on her nightstand and when he looked over, he saw that she had pulled out a condom.

Eliza rolled them over, landing on top of him and kissing him. Steve saw her opening the wrapper and pulling the condom out, before grabbing his cock and stroking him up and down. She quickly placed the condom on him and straddled him, just rubbing herself on him. Steve knew she felt his cock twitch at the feeling by the way she smiled.

He grabbed her by the hips and sat up on the bed, kissing her neck all the way down to her breasts. Sucking and biting them, he heard her moan and scream his name in pure pleasure. Grabbing his cock, he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed up, thrusting inside of her as hard as he could.

She clawed his back and arched hers in pleasure. Steve felt her move up and down, faster and faster. He could feel her insides wrapping themselves around his cock, feeling like a perfect fit. He felt how hot and wet she was, and that made him start to thrust at the same pace as she was moving. It didn't take long for him to feel her insides cramp around him and to hear her scream his name.

Steve grabbed her and took her to the end of the bed, laying on her back. Standing there, he started moving inside and out, slowly, grabbing her breasts and pinching them. He could see her face change in pleasure, every time he would thrust inside of her. She would moan his name, begging him to fuck her harder and faster, and soon Steve couldn't hold on anymore.

Thrusting in and out, as fast and as hard as he could, he let out his own moans of pleasure, calling her name and telling her how good she felt, hearing her moan his name and begging him to make her come again. Steve was almost there and telling her that, he made sure that she came before he did.

Once she had come, Steve thrusted a few more hard times and he felt himself come. The wave of pleasure hit over him and he let out her name as a moan, before collapsing in her arms, both fighting to catch their breaths. They laid like that for a while, before Steve got up and pulled himself out of her insides.

Taking the condom out, he went into the bathroom and discarded it, before grabbing a wet cloth and coming back to the room. He found Eliza already laying in the pillows, smiling. He told her to open her legs and proceeded to clean her. When he was done, he threw the cloth to the side and laid down next to her, pulling her close to his chest.

It was then that he realized what that little nagging feeling had been since they had met: he had fallen for her. Looking down at her, he saw her looking back at him, tears in her eyes.

\- "Eli, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" – Steve was panicking. What if she didn't want to go as far as they did? What if he hurt her?

\- "It's nothing. I'm okay. Don't worry."

\- "Eli, please, tell me. What's wrong?"

\- "I just realized something."

\- "Okay. What is it?"

\- "I fell in love with you." – She told him. He could tell she was feeling embarrassed, but if he was being honest, he couldn't be happier.

\- "And is that a bad thing?"

\- "No, I mean, I don't know."

\- "Well, if you ask me I think that's a good thing. You know why?" – He asked her, seeing her shaking her head. – "Because I love you too."

\- "You do?"

\- "I do. Now, I don't know how we're going to make things work but I know that I want to at least try. So, what do you say? Are you willing to give us a shot?"

She never answered, she simply kissed him passionately. He knew what it meant. She was willing. He wasn't lying when he said that he had no idea how they were going to make it work, but as long as they were both committed, he was sure they could figure out something.

After all, she was his star and he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Not without a fight.


End file.
